


Love and Sacrifice

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blaine doesn't exist, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, Witch!Kurt, royal!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to his father, and his father's father, and his father's father's father, and... well, you get the gist of it. Kurt's always known that he was meant to protect Sebastian. Just as his father protected Sebastian's father. As every generation of Hummel protected every generation of Smythe. There just wasn't usually the added factor of soulmates thrown in. witch!Kurt and royal!Sebastian, medieval au</p><p>Prompt in the end note so as not to give the story away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Sacrifice

From the time he was born, Kurt had known his family's history. He'd grown up learning spells of protection and light, connection and unbreakable bonds to tie him to his soulmate and charge for all his life. He'd be with Sebastian until the day he died, most likely to save the man he was destined to love, and Kurt was more than okay with that.

 

He'd known from the start that they were meant to be together. The idea of soulmates was not new, but it was rare. It was something that sang in the magic, though, and his father felt it just as much as Kurt had. As soon as the younger male entered the world, Kurt's blood sang with joy that his mate had arrived. Destiny, it seemed, ran in the Hummel line, and just as Burt had found his Lizzie, Kurt had his Bastian. At four years old, the boy instinctively knew his newborn soulmate's name, even as it had only barely left his mother's lips.

 

Soon he'd learned that he was meant to protect Sebastian even if they weren't bound by love, and that was fine with him as well. As a light witch, Kurt naturally hungered to protect. Having someone to focus on just made him feel anchored. It gave him purpose. He lived with his father on the castle grounds already, so it was easy to grow up with Sebastian. It was easy to feed their growing love. It was easy to form those magical and basic human bonds. It was easy to give Sebastian everything, and it was so, so easy to be hurt so terribly when war broke out.

 

Kurt's protection was focused solely on his liege. Sebastian was his one and only, as he was taught from such a young age. That was why it was so easy for Kurt's father to be struck. Dark magic was hard to fight and harder to survive, and Burt was growing old. His magic was weak as he'd passed a lot on to his son. His son, who was with the prince, protecting his mate and his destiny.

 

The arrow that pierced the king's heart only made it because Burt Hummel's protection spells had died with him. The witch and the king both dead, Kurt and his Bastian had to rise to their rightful seats of power. There was hardly time for mourning. There was hardly time to prepare. Sebastian was barely sixteen at the time. Kurt was twenty. He wasn't ready to have lost his father, but he felt even worse for his soulmate. To have lost the king at such a young age... And both their mothers had died long before. It was a dark time...

 

As the years passed, the pain lessened. The war died down with Kurt's magic strengthening the soldiers' resolve and giving Sebastian confidence to rule. It became easier for Kurt and Sebastian to be together, to find time to simply love each other. It was a simple yet beautiful time. Kurt would dazzle the younger male with displays of his magic, causing flowers to bloom and casting calming auras that brought animals around.

 

Kurt was able to create a world of wonder and beauty. His was a place of kindness. Of love. The lightness within him affected the world around him, and with the way the magic worked on Sebastian, it made their kingdom one of light and joy, love and happiness.

 

It was nearing Sebastian's twenty-first year when he announced the official union between himself and his witch. He would marry Kurt, make him official to rule by his Bastian's side. The kingdom had long accepted unions of the same sex, but Sebastian was wedding a non-royal. Magic was accepted but... it was still somewhat taboo. It was something that kept to itself, for the most part. People liked Kurt, but still, some were weary, and some, well, some were angry about the union.

 

It was those angry few who posed a threat, and Kurt could feel the tension in the air. Magical and non-magical alike, people were unhappy. Unhappiness bred anger, and anger bred rash decisions. It was like an electrical charge in the air, and Kurt could feel it building. Something was coming, and it would be bad. He would try his best to protect them both, but something in his gut told Kurt that a sacrifice would be made. They might not both see this day through. And if it came down to it, Kurt would gladly lay down his life for the man he loved.

 

The attack came on Sebastian's birthday. The day they were meant to be wed. The ceremony would take place that evening, with festivities reining all day, but as soon as they awoke Kurt could feel the tension in the air.

 

"Bastian, be careful," Kurt warned, as the man got up from their bed and started clothing himself. The witch lay there admiring his lover and trying to ignore the icy dread that filled his veins, then finally moved himself from the bed as well, going to the washroom to bathe and prep himself for the day ahead. He was styling his hair when he heard the muffled half-scream and the thud of Sebastian's body hitting the stone floor of the balcony.

 

Kurt's heart nearly stopped with the fear, panic, and pain that he felt in that moment. "Bastian, no!" He dropped the serum and comb he'd been using, running to the balcony with his tunic unlaced and breeches not yet belted. Decorum be damned. His soulmate was hurt and his protection had failed and it had to have been some heavy combined attack to get through all his wards and shields, and Bastian was barely breathing and...

 

Kurt fell to his knees beside his lover, his mate, his best friend, and wept. There was an enchanted arrow through Sebastian's heart, and the only thing allowing him to live was the fact that the arrow remained in place. It would kill him as soon as it was removed, or slowly kill him as the dark magic seeped into his body. Unless Kurt diffused it and repaired the massive damage, of course. But that...

 

"It's almost impossible, Bastian, but I might be able to save you. Oh, my love... My dear sweet prince... My King. I would gladly give anything for you. My life, my heart, my soul. And my magic." Sebastian tried to speak, but all that escaped his lips was a desperate whisper of Kurt's name. "Shh, baby. It's okay. I'll take care of you. I promised from the day you were born, and I've never broken a promise. I never will. I love you so much, Bastian. You can't leave me. I won't allow it."

 

The light witch grasped the arrow in one hand and rested his other on Sebastian's chest around the area where the enchanted item pierced his flesh. He hummed and let his magic flow into the item, into his lover, giving his all and sending every bit of what he had through Sebastian. He hummed until words formed, then he chanted a spell so old and natural that it was in a language no one spoke.

 

He gave his magic back to nature, taking the power from the arrow, pulling the arrow from the flesh and healing the damage as Sebastian panted beneath his fingers. Kurt gave half his magic to the task and the other half back to nature to pay the price of such a huge feat. He'd give more if he had to. He'd give anything to save Sebastian. He told the world as much as he continued to chant, and as the magic faded and the arrow clattered to the floor and his voice fell to a hum, it was known to all of nature just how much Kurt Hummel loved Sebastian Smythe.

 

"Oh, Bastian," he mumbled, voice thick with the tears streaming down his cheeks. "I love you so much. Please tell me you're okay. Please. If you don't wish to marry a mere man who can no longer protect you with spells and charms, I understand. But please, please just tell me you're okay."

 

The feeling of a hand lifting his chin had Kurt inhaling sharply, then his face was forced to look straight on so his eyes caught the emerald gaze of his soulmate. "Kurt Hummel, you gave up your magic for me. You saved my life. You are my soulmate. I would never, ever wish to marry any other." And then Sebastian leaned in and kissed Kurt as hard and passionately as possible, and even without the magic in his body, Kurt could feel the tingling sensation of being loved by his mate. He knew he'd always have that small spark of magic in his life, because he had his Bastian. And no one would ever take that away from him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Prompt: Kurtbastian. Any rating. The Smythes are a beloved royal family but someone tries to kill Sebastian on his 21st birthday, And 18yr old Kurt (light witch) has to make the ultimate sacrifice: Forfeit his magic to heal his soulmate Sebastian.


End file.
